Bakugan battle Ranger
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Cuando los antiguos enemigos de los Power rangers aparecen ,todos los bakugans son inutilizados para la batalla y parecía que todo terminaría pero entonces nació la esperanza. Dan kuso jamas se rendirán y el combatirá hasta el final por el bien y la justicia. No estará solo ,el junto a un pequeño equipo serán los únicos que le harán frente a los enemigos mas poderosos de todos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bakugan Battle Ranger.**

**Bakugan y temas relacionados con Power Ranger no me pertenece.**

_Esto no será una historia sobre el estilo de los Power rangers. Se trata de una historia de la lucha de un enemigo y en la cual peleador y Bakugan pelearan juntos. Y quiero decir juntos en cuerpo y alma._

* * *

_La aventura inicia…._

El multi-verso. Algo tan difícil de comprender. Muchos mundos ni son conscientes de esta verdad. De que existen muchos mundos aparte del nuestro. Pongamos de ejemplos a la tierra con Vestals entre otros mundos. Para entender bien nuestra historia ahí que tener en mente que, aunque en esta dimensión existe sus propios sub-dimensiones, existen otros universos alternativos. Vamos a llamarle este el universo Bakugan donde abarca tanto a la tierra como vestroia y los otros mundos. Despues tenemos el universo Power Ranger. Y este es muy peculiar porque posee para si mismo un montón de universos alternativos ,tantos de épocas y tecnología diferente ,algunos del siglo 21 ,otros del año 3000 ,otros en la cual la vida sigue por el espacio ,otros en la época de los ninjas o magos. Un sinnúmero de mundos. Pero todo tiene algo en común: Power rangers.

Los Power rangers son personas, jóvenes en algunos casos, que portan un especie de energía, de diferente tipos tales como de animales o alienígenas o mágicos o Etc. que les permitía luchar contra monstruos (demonios, seres oscuros, rangers corruptos, etc.) que amenazaban a su mundo, en algunos casos estos rangers eran tan importante que tenían un papel fundamental para cada mundo, como defensor del tiempo quizas u otros de la vida o la muerte. Para resumir, los Power rangers eran los seres de la justicia de todo ese universo, sus seleccionados siempre mostraban esas facetas en sus luchas. Ser un Ranger era un honor que nadie podía refutar, luchar por el bien y la justicia a tal modo le hacia absolutamente en lo que muchos desean al menos una vez en su vida. Ser un héroe.

Pero no todo es bonito. Los Power rangers siempre luchaban contra el mal emergente y en raras ocasiones habían costos y perdidas. Era una tarea de sacrificio. Los rangers siempre serán rangers, ellos deberán de estar en guardia hasta su último aliento de vida. Una vez que seas un Ranger, jamás será lo que una vez había sido. Lo que se trataba de decir era que era una vida solitaria para aquellos que son seleccionados. Pero el costo no era tan grande si protegías a tu mundo o mundos en raras ocasiones. Los Rangers eran la epitome de la fuerza del bien. Pero no todo es perfecto. Los rangers siempre ganaban pero en esta vida, para todos, nada es perfecto y eventualmente lo fue para los rangers. En un universo en donde sus rangers ya habían combatido en la época del renacimiento había experimentado el nacimiento de otra maldad. No era común porque se trataba de un Power Ranger corrupto. Pero antes de que se seleccionara a una nueva generación de Rangers, el Ranger corrupto desapareció. Porque ese Power Ranger oscuro descubrió algo que los seres oscuros habían olvidado y bueno, ignoran realmente porque es un dicho que solo los buenos usan.

La unión hace la fuerza.

Es como diría un demonio "¿para que masacrar si puedes torturar? ¿La diversión seria mejor?" ese Power Ranger corrupto decidió armar un ejercito de poderosos seres. El en vez de usarlo lo de su universo, recaudo toda la energía maligna para abrir un portal interdimensional y acceder a otro universo Ranger. Poco a poco los guerreros de la luz en cada universo comenzaron a notar que sus malvados enemigos desaparecían, otros que ya habían combatido notaron que los restos de sus enemigos habían sido tomados o en incluso, lugares en donde no ha habido lucha del bien y el mal fue visitado por aquel Ranger corrupto. Pasado, presente y futuro fueron visitados por aquel ser. Nadie supo que había sucedido hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Así de improvisto, como si fuera una cachetada salida de la nada ataco el enemigo. Un enemigo que ocasiono que los Rangers entrara algo que ellos jamás habían hecho.

Guerra.

El Ranger corrupto conocido como Darren, él quimera Ranger había reunido miles de millones de ejércitos, monstruos, Alien, mutantes, demonios, caballeros, ninjas, espíritus y sin fin de seres oscuros bajo su mando. Él les convenció en trabajar unidos contra los guerreros de la luz. Su plan funciono, él consiguió el mayor ejercito de todo lo existente. Los Power rangers no supieron que los golpeo. Porque eso no era una batalla. Era una guerra. Apenas eran cinco rangers o máximo unos diez por cada mundo en los que peleaban contra la fuerza del mal, era prácticamente imposible que se enfrentaran a miles de quintillones de enemigos completamente solos. Muchos universos cayeron a manos del ejército máximo del mal y los Rangers fueron llamados simultáneamente para enfrentarse contra este problema. Dos ejércitos de miles. Si bien eran diez contra un Ranger, los guerreros de la luz no dudaron en plantarse frente a los malvados. El escenario de la batalla fue en un mundo destruido para el momento decisivo para toda la existencia de esos mundos. Y entonces la guerra estallo.

Increíblemente la guerra duro diez mil días y diez mil noches. Se usaron armaduras, armas místicas, hechizos, también los Zords, seres mecánicos de gran altura para usarlo en combates, todo eso y más usaron los rangers pero no fue suficiente. La guerra fue de proporciones épicas. Pero los Powers rangers habían fracasado. Y toda esperanza había desaparecido. O al menos lo fue. El Drago Force Ranger Rojo Natsu Dragneel, Black Fury Ranger Jarroh guerrero del espíritu del León negro , la Dr. Katherine "Kat" Manx o la nuevamente S.P.D. Ranger Gato , El Avatar Ranger Orange Sam Stronghold y finalmente el legendario Tommy Oliver como el Black Dino Ranger a ultimo momento lograron crear una maquina capaz de absorber toda la energía positiva de todos los universos Rangers y lanzarlo a otro lugar ,con la esperanza que en el futuro ,su legado no desaparezca y libre sus mundos de la destrucción. Así todos los poderes ,espíritus ,deseos y energía positiva de todos los rangers se fusionaron en un solo núcleo y fueron lanzadas fuera del universo ,dando paso así el acto final de los Power rangers. Eventualmente ellos fueron destruidos y poco despues todos los mundos le siguieron. El mal había ganado.

¿Y que pasó con la energía positiva de todos los Rangers?

Sorprendentemente terminaron viajando al pasado en un universo vacio. Un universo en donde aun no había sucedido el Big bang. Esa energía daría paso tal suceso pero daría nacimiento a otras dimensiones. Una energía que daría nacimiento a varios entes de existencia pero dos había sido más importante. Uno dio nacimiento a dos mundos en la cual esa fuente de energía permaneció oculta de sus habitantes hasta despues de unos millones de años. El otro ser dio nacimiento a seis lugares en una dimensión. Estos dos seres eventualmente se convertirían en personajes de importancia. No por nada provenían de la esencia misma del bien y lo justo. Efectivamente. Se estaba hablando de nada mas ni nada menos que el Código Eve. Y el suceso entre Drago y Dharak fue suficiente como para llamar la atención del emperador Darren en su propio universo. Una pequeñísima parte de la energía de los Power rangers aun existía a través de los cosmos y el ser mas poderoso y oscuro de todos sabia bien que era algo que debía de encargarse inmediatamente.

-…..Rangers….Rangers, ustedes parecen nunca rendirse…-Mascullo el ser corrupto en su gran trono que esta hecho puramente de huesos y partes de armaduras de guerreros caídos. El ser con una sonrisa maliciosa decidió esperar un momento antes de actuar contra esa maldita fuerza de luz, que podía ser capaz de desbarataba todo lo que había estado trabajando durante toda su existencia. El sabia que quizas se encontraran con personas lo suficientemente tontos para hacerle frente pero él no se preocupaba. El poseía el mal personificado de su lado. Darren sonrió con ansia de destrucción mientras su poder oscuro brillaba en su trono, en un presagio del oscuro futuro que le esperaba al universo Bakugan.

* * *

Dan kuso alzo la mirada al cielo rápidamente. Había sentido algo. No sabia porque pero lo había sentido. Y eso era raro porque usualmente era Drago que le advertía de las cosas. El peleador Pyrus achico los ojos mirando al cielo. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Sentía que algo ocurriría. Él se quedo quieto por unos segundos para finalmente bajar la mirada a las fotos que tenia en sus manos. Eran de sus amigos de Neathia, Gundalian y Vestals. Había pasado unos cinco meses desde la derrota de Barodius y en ese día tenia el deseo de revisar sus viejas cosas y por casualidad se encontró las fotos de sus amigos. El miro la foto de Ren y los otros miembros de la orden, también a Fabia y algunos de sus caballeros y finalmente a Mira junto a los miembros de la resistencia. Dan sonrió a lo ultimo tanto por las caras de Baron lleno de entusiasmo y la de Ace que solo aparentaba estar en calma pero parecía que estaba molesto por como Baron acaparaba la mayor parte de la foto como también la mirada de alegría de Mira. Dan sonrió cálidamente por un momento para despues sacudir la cabeza con fuerza.

-_No debo pensar en ella…tengo a Runo…yo…..uff, que difícil es mi vida sentimental….-_Dan miro a su compañero Drago que estaba en modo esfera tomando una siesta. Dan rio en voz baja escuchar roncar al gran poderoso Dragonoid, eso es algo que nadie nunca ha visto de drago, bueno, quizas Wyvern pero casi todos los demás jamás esperarían escuchar al gran Drago roncar. Dan sacudió su cabeza aun sonriendo pero su sonrisa cayo mientras volvía a ver la ventana de su habitación. Aun cuando lo intentaba, el sentimiento de peligro seguía persistiendo en su corazón. Algo ocurrirá. No sabia cuando o como pero algo grande vendría. El suspiro en voz baja, solo le tocaba esperar y reaccionar cuando sea el momento. Sin saberlo Dan encima de su cabeza ,el fantasma de una persona le estaba viendo con atención. Este tenia un traje de cuero completo de color rojo y blanco, con un casco con detalle de un T-Rex, el desconocido miro a Dan y asintió para si mismo complacido.

-_El será quien hara la diferencia. Tengo mis esperanzas en ti, Dan kuso, del destino de toda la vida inteligente de tu universo esta en tu manos. Porque…_

**La aventura ha iniciado.**

**Continuara**

* * *

_**El fic no será al estilo de los Power rangers, en el próximo capitulo iniciara el peligro de Darren, el villano principal de este fic. También mostrare como será el estilo de lucha entre Bakugan y peleador. Solo diré que juntos. La pareja será Dan/Mira, Ren/Zenet, Shun/Fabia y finalmente Mylene/Shadow aunque esto es para el comienzo. Ustedes entenderán.**_

**Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bakugan Battle Ranger.**

**Bakugan y temas relacionados con Power Ranger no me pertenece.**

_Esto no será una historia sobre el estilo de los Power rangers. Se trata de una historia de la lucha de un enemigo y en la cual peleador y Bakugan pelearan juntos. Y quiero decir juntos en cuerpo y alma._

_Quiero decirle que no habrá mucha acción en los primeros capítulos sino lo que sucederá con los malos y esas cosas._

* * *

_Darren inicia: parte uno._

La dimensión de la perdición. El lugar en lo que los bakugans mueren. Un lugar de temer y horrores inimaginable se encontraba sumamente vacio y solo. Gracias a los esfuerzos de Dan kuso y los demás peleadores la dimensión de la perdición dejo de ser un lugar de temor ya que no era posible entrar a ella. Ya no lo era. Era únicamente un lugar olvidado pero aun existía y aun poseía esa oscuridad en el aire que era capaz de pudrir las almas inocentes de los bakugans. Y fue en ese lugar en la cual el ser mas poderoso y peligroso ser de todos entro a la dimensión Bakugan.

Garras negras metálicas surgieron de la nada y con un esfuerzo bestial comenzó a rasgar la realidad misma para dar paso a una gran brecha de un lugar lleno de oscuridad. Aquel ser que fue capaz de hacer tal hazaña dio un paso hacia adelante ,mostrando que su piel era de metal o mas bien era un especie de armadura pegado al cuerpo de color negro con varias púas en algunos lado de la misma ,con una gran armadura en su pecho con la forma de un león combinado con un lagarto y plumas de un águila ,tenia unas alas similares a un reptil con plumas negras en su espalda y tenia un casco con un visor en donde se parecía la boca de un dinosaurio con filosos dientes y para finalizar una gran cabellera de color café y blanco que le llegaba a la cadera. Se trataba del Ranger renegado mas peligroso, el ser mas poderoso y el mas oscuro. Darren, quimera Ranger.

-Muerte….huele a muerte aquí….esto es fuera de lo común ¿Cómo un lugar con la esencia de los Power rangers puede poseer esta presencia de muerte?-la voz de Darren era juvenil, cierto, pero era suavemente maliciosa y tenia un matiz que hacia a cualquiera temblar. El ser miro a su alrededor con cuidado, habían estatuas de piedras de algunas criaturas y sus sentidos le dijo que eran seres muertos pero igual hubo de esa energía que le llamo la atención. El medito por unos segundos ante ese giro de acontecimiento hasta que recordó que el debía de llamar a sus aliados. Él se dio la vuelta y miro la fisura dimensional con calma- Red Psycho Ranger, Deker, Shadownema, venga aquí.

Darren miro como de las sombras surgían tres sujetos de gran importancia. Sus generales de más confianza si es que se le puede llamar así. El primero tenia una vestimenta que consistía de un traje de cuerpo complejo con parte de armadura puntiagudo de color negro, plateado y rojo, con un casco que tenia un aspecto siniestro, se trataba de una copia de un Power Ranger y de la peor clase, un Psycho Ranger y el líder de estos en realidad, conocido por algunos simplemente como Red. A su lado se encontraba una especie de demonio de color blanco y su rostro era una calavera de color morado carmesí, en su cadera tenia una katana de gran brillo, se trataba del espadachín demoniaco, Deker. Y finalmente una mujer de piel pálida, de cabello purpura amarrado en una coleta, con un traje de batalla plateado ligero en su pecho, hombros y rodillas, su brazo derecho era en realidad uno mecánico con un cañón instalado y en su mano izquierda había una larga cadena con un arpón en la punta, se trataba de Shadownema, la hija no-deseada de Anstronema y la nueva princesa del mal.

-Parece que si lograron entrar pero díganme ¿y todo los demás?

-Darren ,sabe que no todos podrán pasar por este portal ,debemos de conseguir una gran cantidad de energía para permitir la entrada de todas las entidades malignas a este universo ,a lo mucho se puede traer a los esbirros y monstruos de bajo nivel pero seria imposible permitir que ,señores oscuros como Lothor ,el príncipe Olympus ,Bansheera ,Org ,Zork entre otros puedan entrar a esta dimensión ,hay demasiada energía positiva-Hablo Red Psycho Ranger con calma y fuera de lugar ,a diferencia de muchos ,Red no era de lo que mostraba respeto ,él hablaba a Darren como si fuera un conocido ,no por nada ellos tenían relación con los Power rangers siendo uno fue parte de ellos en el pasado y el otro fue creado como una copia malvada de los mismos.

-Amor , el estúpido tiene razón ,las cosas no se ven muy bien para nosotros pero si hacemos bien nuestros movimientos podremos conseguir la energía restante de los rangers y por fin seremos los dominadores de todo-Hablo Shadownema con una voz suave ,cariñosa pero respetuosa ,puede ser que ella sea la amante de Darren pero ella sabia bien que su pretendiente era alguien de cuidado ,el poder de Darren era imparable ,el poseer la capacidad de absorber la oscuridad y hacerlo suya fue lo que ocasiono que se volviera lo que es ahora ,el ser mas temido entre los malvados y eso era suficiente como para que supiera que tratar con Darren es difícil. Aunque lo amaba por igual.

-La señorita Shadownema tiene razón mi señor, no hay que preocuparnos si la mayoría de nuestros aliados no podrá acceder a esta dimensión. Con solo nosotros lograremos nuestro cometido-Deker era un demonio espadachín que le juro lealtad a Darren en una lucha titánica que duro por mas de dos semanas seguidas, Deker no era realmente malo pero el tenia una obsesión oscura el querer enfrentarse a enemigos poderosos y siempre buscaba la forma de enfrentarse a poderosos oponentes, siempre velando por la lucha. Él era el guardaespalda privado de Darren y su mano derecha, porque Deker al estar con Darren se encontró con grandes oponentes durante la guerra contra los Power rangers. El siempre será leal a Darren.

-Interesante. Supongo que no todo puede ser malo pero no se olviden, no se confíen, los Power rangers siempre causan sucesos que terminan cambiado la situación a su favor. Intenten traer a lo que mas puedan y comiencen a construir una base para nosotros. Dile a Zork y su ejército que esperen mis órdenes en el otro lado. Pronto iniciaremos con la búsqueda del poder final de los rangers.

Con esa orden final, Red Psycho Ranger dio un gran salto hacia atrás para desaparecer en la fisura dimensional, Deker dio una leve reverencia a Darren para despues seguir a Red Psycho Ranger por donde se fue y finalmente Shadownema fue cubierta por un aura de color negro y morado y salir volando directamente al horizonte. Darren no hizo ningún ruido en ese momento, solo apretó su puño mientras pensaba en lo que sucedería en el futuro. Él estaba seguro que la destrucción de aquella maldita energía positiva será fácil y sin problema pero algo le tenía sin cuidado. No por nada él fue un Power Ranger en su momento y sabia bien del porque sentía molestia.

Era porque los rangers jamás se rendían aun cuando todo parecía perdido.

* * *

Dan se levanto rápidamente respirando con pesadez. Tuvo una…. ¿pesadilla? No sabía ni como decirlo. No podía decir que era un sueño o una….visión, si, más bien fue algo parecido. En aquella…visión estaba en el espacio, estaba en…la orbita de vestroia, él estaba encima de un asteroide mirando un espectáculo fuera de lo común. Miles y miles de criaturas oscuras dirigiéndose hacia el con una velocidad monstruosa. Despues de eso Dan sintió como varias personas mas le llamaban y al darse la vuelta fue capaz de ver parcialmente quienes eran. No podía recordar bien que sucedía pero los vio, borrosamente claro, pero les vio a todos y todos alzaron una especie de golpeador y estos brillaron con fuerza. Despues de que el brillo desapareciera, Dan se encontró frente a un sujeto de lo mas extraño pero que le causaba una sensación que el casi desconocía. Miedo. El sintió miedo. Y de improvisto ese sujeto hablo.

-**¡YO TE DESTRUIRE! ¡PREPARATE A SUFRIR MI OSCURIDAD! -**Y entonces de improvisto ese sujeto y toda la zona desapareció para mostrar una imagen que causo terror y cólera a Dan kuso. Era el mismo sujeto sosteniendo por el cuello el cadáver de Mira y bajo sus pies estaban todos sus amigos muertos. Dan no supo que sucedió despues, solo que grito con fuerza y se lanzo hacia aquel sujeto dispuesto a acabar con el. El ser le hablo con burla y maldad mientras lanzaba el cuerpo de la Vestal a su espalda como si fuera una muñeca de trapo-**¡HAHAHA! ¡INUTIL! ¡¿CREES PODRE DERROTARME?! ¡¿CREES QUE ME DERROTARAS SIN TENER A TU PRECIADO BAKUGAN?! ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR! ¡JAMAS GANARA!**

**-¡TE EQUIVOCAS, PUEDO Y LO HARE!-**Despues de decir esas palabras, Dan sintió una gran sensación de poder y calor en todo su cuerpo y cuando choco puño con aquel sujeto, todo estallo en una onda de poder. Y ahí termino aquel…sueño o algo así. Y al pensarlo correctamente, Dan se levanto rápidamente de su cama y se dirigió inmediatamente a su baño para vomitar con fuerza en el inodoro, tenerlo era una cosa, recordarlo era algo muy pesado. Dan con pesadez cayo al suelo y con fuerza tomo con sus manos su cabello tratando de borrar todos esos recuerdos. Fue tal intento, fue tan…

-Real… **-**Dan gimió con cuidado, aun no se le podía quitar la sensación de aquel sueño, eh visión, lo que sea. Porque Dan puede ser despintado pero él no era estúpido, el no tienes esa clases de sueños fuera de lo normal, lo que sea que le acababa de suceder era una señal. Algo grande iba a ocurrir pero lo malo del asunto es que no se sabia cuando o donde o como sucederá. No sabía nada, solo una suposición de que algo grande ocurrirá. Pero primero lo primero, debía de hablar con…-¡DRAGO!

* * *

La reina Serena no sabia que estaba sucediendo. Así de improvisto se había levantando de su sueño y sin pensar en nada mas se dirigió inmediatamente a la cámara en donde residía el orbe sagrado, Code Eve, la madre de todos los bakugans. Al llegar noto que la esfera de energía irradiaba un aura de angustia y eso tenia asustada a la mujer neathiana. Porque no entendía que estaba sucediendo así que pacientemente espero alguna clase de respuesta a esta situación. No fue decepcionada cuando escucho al orbe hablar pero noto que su tono era de angustia, resignación, temor y preocupación.

-**Pronto todo cambiara. La oscuridad real ha llegado, se encuentra en la perdición, el peor lugar en donde tuvieron que parar. Pronto todos mis hijos estarán en peligros. Las consecuencias de esto serán nefastas.**

**-**Orbe sagrado, no tengo idea de que esta hablando. Háblame sobre lo que esta ocurriendo.

-**No hay nada que pueda hacer sobre esto. Es inevitable pero….quizas pueda dar una pizca de esperanza para todos- **El orbe comenzó a brillar con fuerza y en un parpadeo varias luces fueron expulsada de esta para dirigirse directamente al techo de la caverna y trapazarlo para despues perderse a la lejanía. El orbe lentamente volvió a la normalidad y Serena espero unos segundos, por si habría algo más pero no ocurrió, nada se oyó y Serena no entendió en lo más mínimo.

_-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?-_Pensó la mujer neathiana preocupada y sin saber que mas hacer ella comenzó a regresar a sus aposentos, apostaría que su querida hermana estaría preocupada por ella, debía de advertir a su pueblo y a gundalian que se acercaba un mal, uno que ni el místico ser creador de los bakugans pueda enfrentar, porque hablar que no había esperanza era señal que habrá sucesos terribles. Serena mentalmente oro a todo lo existente que su planeta y los demás sobrevivan a esa nueva crisis.

Comenzaba a aparecer las señales de la crisis infinita.

**Continuara….**

* * *

_**Sé que no fue muy emocionante pero será como hasta el capitulo diez que comenzara la batalla contra el mal, ahora contare como suceden las cosas. Como verán, he usado alguno de los villanos de los Power rangers pero no todos aparecerán sino algunos así que no espere mucho de eso. Les advierto que esto no será en si como al viejo estilo de los Power rangers, será como…una combinación de eso con Megaman Zero y final fantasía en su estilo de combate. **_

_**Toaneo07**_


	3. Nota

**Hola público, mi nombre es toaneo07 el autoproclamado y algunas veces aceptado como "el loco de las ideas" considerando los desmadres que algunas veces hago en mis fics.**

**En fin ,quiero comentarles que a base del hecho que a cierto tiempo desde que subí estos dos fics y solo he recibido unos pocos review he decidido hacer varias cosas; cancelarlos ,quizás reiniciarlo o dejarlo para que alguien intente usarlo a su modo o ponerlo en espera y dar la explicación del porque ,los fics mencionados serian:**

"**El God Slayer y el ladrón del rayo"**

"**Harry Potter y el mundo Pokemon"**

"**Bakugan battle ranger"**

"**Bakugan battle brawler: blazer war III"**

"**En búsqueda del cielo"**

"**crónicas del capitán Kurosaki"**

"**fon, el artista marcial"**

"**fantasma: La salamandra invisible"**

"**la bestia del cielo"**

"**el dolor del amor"**

"**dragones en celo"**

"**Viper, el ilusionista"**

"**poder ninja en mundo griego"**

**Parece que la categoría de Percy Jackson no es muy vista en español, supongo que quizás sea el hecho que aquí, en los países latinoamericanos y que se hable español no se venda libros de esa serie, en fin, el punto es que no continuare con los dos fics pero al menos lo dejare ahí para que al menos alguien le eche un vistazo en el futuro. Comentare que quizás en el futuro hare un fic de Percy Jackson, si se puede, sobre un viaje en el tiempo u otra idea loca además de un crossover con Naruto así que espero comentarios de los lectores sobre el asunto.**

**Los crossover pues son simples ideas que surgieron de repente y tuve que dejar salir así que no se si pueda continuarlas. Fic tales como Blazer War, Crónicas del capitán Kurosaki y la salamandra invisible se continuara en el futuro pero no se promete nada. Fics como El dolor del amor y dragones en celo son fics que si quería continuar pero los sucesos recientes en el manga de Fairy tail ha jodido seriamente mis planes así que hare versiones nuevas y actuales, se lo aseguro.**

**Sobre la búsqueda del cielo la cancelare debido a un comentario que de verdad me afecto y me hizo perder toda emoción sobre el fic además que de verdad me dio unos puntos que me hizo darme cuenta que hice mal el fic. Así que no la continuare.**

**Les manda saludo.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
